With the advent of computers and computer software, a number of advancements have been made to help people manage both their working and non-working lives. To help people who are trying to juggle numerous tasks at work, at home, and in between, electronic tasks and calendaring programs have been developed to assist with the often daunting task of maintaining, tracking and remembering all the things that must be accomplished on a daily basis. Unfortunately, a great number of people are often reduced to handwriting a multitude of notes to themselves on scraps of paper, on notepads, on “sticky” notes and the like. It is not uncommon to see numerous notes adhered to a person's desk, computer screen, home refrigerator, and the like to remind the person to handle one or more tasks. While the person may have access to and may utilize a good electronic task or calendaring program, he or she simply cannot resist handwriting numerous notes to track those things he or she believes are “really” important.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.